jojofandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Heaven's Door
'Heaven's Door '(ヘブンズ・ドアー（天国への扉） Hebunzu Doā) to Stand należący do Rohana Kishibe, opisany w ''Diamond is Unbreakable'' oraz w serii ''Thus Spoke Kishibe Rohan'', ''One-Shocie z Rohanem. Wygląd Heaven's Door są początkowo wprowadzane jako zdolność bez wyglądu, ale przybierają pełnowartościowe ciało w późniejszych łukach. Heaven's Door przypomina małego chłopca podobnego do mangi Rohana, Pink Dark Boy. Nosi długi płaszcz, zakończony na końcu tułowia i muszkę. Linie emanują od dołu i od spodu jego oczu. Jego czapka z płaskim dachem przypomina boater - w późniejszych opowieściach bardziej przypomina melonik, podczas gdy w swoim pierwszym występie (w mandze Rohana „Pink Dark Boy”) nosił nieprzezroczystą fedorę. Rohan może go przywołać lub wywołać jego efekt pewnymi rysunkami na papierze; lub rysunek powietrzny palcem w jego obrazie, gdy jest niewidoczny, z wyjątkiem konturów. Heaven's Door jest przedstawiany jako biały ze złotymi konturami na większości mediów z jego udziałem, z wyjątkiem OVA, gdzie kontury stają się niebieskie. Umiejętności Heaven's Door to słaby Stand o bliskim zasięgu nieprzystosowany do bezpośredniej walki, ale posiada kilka potężnych zdolności. Dla dociekliwego mangaki, takiego jak Rohan, Heaven's Door to poręczny sposób na zbieranie materiałów badawczych z przeszłości ludzi bez konieczności przeprowadzania wywiadu. Podczas wstępnego łuku, Heaven's Door działają, gdy cel Rohana je widzi, lub gdy widzi jego obraz, który może wykonać w powietrzu, piórem lub palcem. Jednak zamknięcie oczu lub bycie po prostu niezdolnym do przetworzenia obrazu, jak wypełnienie gniewem, uczyni przeciwnika odpornym na Heaven's Door. Później Rohan może po prostu przywołać Stand i zbliżyć się do ludzi, aby na nich wpłynąć. Przemiana w książkę Podstawową zdolnością Heaven's Door jest przekształcanie ludzi w książki, stron rozwijających się z ich ciał w kształcie jakiejkolwiek części ciała, z której się otwiera (na przykład, jeśli z twarzy kształt stron jest całej twarzy osoby). Zawartość książek zawiera szczegółowe i absolutnie prawdziwe informacje na ich temat, w tym cechy fizyczne, wspomnienia i myśli od ich najwcześniejszych do najnowszych, osobowości i wszelkie szczegóły o ich Standzie, jeśli takie mają. Później Rohan używa tej zdolności na nodze kurczaka, aby określić datę ważności. Cele mogą być ubezwłasnowolnione w różnym stopniu, pod wpływem tego efektu. Rohan nie potrafi ani czytać własnych wspomnień, ani postrzegać wspomnień, które dzieli ze swoim celem. Szczegóły umierającej osoby stopniowo zanikają. Jednak Heaven's Door działa zarówno na duchy, jak i na nieumarłych (jak pokazano na Reimi Sugimoto, i duchach zombie w [[Rohan at the Louvre|''Rohan at the Louvre]]). U zwierząt szczegóły zawierają stosunkowo dosłowne opisy. Czasami okazuje się, że skoro ludzie pod wpływem Heaven's Door dosłownie zamieniają się w książki, Rohan może również wykorzystać tę wymuszoną przemianę fizyczną na swoją korzyść. Rohan w szczególności wykorzystał tę moc do rozplątywania kończyn Okuyasu i innym razem, uratował kogoś przed zmiażdżeniem przez dwa pędzące pociągi, przekształcając ich ciało w książkę i spłaszczając ją na tyle, by zmieściła się między pociągami. Usuwanie pamięci Usuwając strony, Rohan powoduje, że jego cel traci wszystkie wspomnienia tam wyszczególnione, wraz z proporcjonalną ilością masy ciała. Jeśli Rohan otrzyma znaczną ilość obrażeń fizycznych lub zostanie strącony blisko nieprzytomny, usunięte strony automatycznie powrócą do pierwotnego źródła. Pisanie poleceń Pisząc na stronach osoby lub obiektu przekształconego w książkę, Rohan może zmieniać lub usuwać wspomnienia lub umieszczać w umyśle polecenia podobne do hipnotycznych. Cel Rohana będzie posłuszny poleceniom zapisanym w nich, nawet przeciwko oporowi umysłowemu (na przykład, pomimo fobii zniszczenia, Okuyasu zmuszony jest trzymać zapalniczkę przy sobie). Inne imponujące wyczyny obejmują dowodzenie Josuke do lotu z prędkością 70 km/h lub pozwolenie Koichiemu na mówienie po włosku. Podczas gdy Rohan nie potrafi czytać własnych wspomnień, może pisać polecenia na siebie (na przykład, pisząc na czole, nakazuje sobie stłumić wszelką pamięć o wydarzeniach w Rohan at the Louvre, chociaż powracają po tym, jak polecenie się ściera).